The Impact
by lunastars
Summary: When Dean Winchester wakes up outside of a prison without his brother and with no memory of what happened, he doesn't expect to be thrown into the lives of the group of survivors living inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this crossover came from the fact that I kept almost tagging my Dean and Sam reblogs on tumblr under 'The Walking Dead' and then it got me thinking about doing a crossover.**

**In terms of Supernatural everything in season 1 and 2 happened except for Dean giving up his soul to bring Sam back from the dead, also they stopped the gates of hell opening up completely so nowhere near as many demons escaped. They're also more at an age that would match Rick, Daryl and the likes in season 3/4 of TWD.**

**As for the TWD side it is set with season 1-3 in mind. However, the Governor has already been dealt with, the Woodbury residents stayed at Woodbury and didn't come to the prison, and Rick isn't crazy anymore after losing Lori. This takes place at the prison.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sammy.<em>"

"_Dean?_"

"_Yeah, it's me._"

"_Where are we- What happened?_"

"_I don't know."_

"_Hmm._"

"_Sammy?_"

"_Sammy! …Sam!_"

* * *

><p>Dean blinked to clear his vision as he tried to open his eyes against the blinding light above him. Every part of him ached and he couldn't for the life of him remember the last thing he did. As his vision eventually did start to clear he realised that he was outside. In fact he was sprawled out on the ground outside looking up at the sky, which was such a vivid blue that if Dean had to guess he would say it was the middle of the day.<p>

"S-Sam?"

His head moved to the side to look for Sam, but instead fell on a pair of boots. His whole body froze when he realised there were various other footwear surrounding him. They were pretty far away, enough for him to not notice them at first anyway. He slowly raised his eyes up to see a man who looked like he was in charge.

"Who's Sam?" the man called over to him, but didn't step closer.

"My brother." Dean grunted as he sat up. He grabbed his t-shirt loosely and shook it, feeling the tiny stones fall off of his back. "You know where he is?"

"You were alone when we found you."

"And who is _we_?" Dean asked as he slowly made his way up into a standing position.

"My name is Rick."

As Dean glanced at Rick he noticed the man just to the left holding a crossbow. Dean held his hands up in surrender when he realised it was aimed at his head. It didn't go unnoticed that Rick hadn't introduced anybody else.

"Look, _you_ brought _me_ here," Dean pointed out to them. "It's not like I came charging in here."

Rick looked to the man beside with the crossbow and nodded his head causing the crossbow to be lowered. "Who are you?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rick questioned him.

"Honestly, that's a little hazy," Dean admitted. "I was with my brother though, I remember that much."

"Your brother wasn't there when we found you."

"Yeah, you said," Dean said. He was starting to get a little irritable now. "Fancy telling me what happened then?"

"Daryl found you," Rick said, motioning to the man with the crossbow. "He and a couple of our people were on a supply run when they found you knocked out. They brought you back here, we've been waiting for you to wake up."

Dean looked at the ground where he had been laying as he finally lowered his hands. He must have been dropped there, no wonder he ached so much. As he stared at the dirt he went over Rick's words in his head. He had been knocked out, so where was Sam?

"Where was I exactly?"

"In some old shack," Daryl answered. "Not quite a cabin, not quite a shed."

"Was the door locked?"

"Padlocked," Daryl agreed as he bit the skin around his thumb nail. "Had to break it to get in."

_Good_, Dean thought. Sam _might_ have left for supplies, the locked door from the outside almost confirmed it. "Was there a car nearby anywhere?"

"Nope."

He felt some relief at Daryl's response. He had to hope that Sam had gone and taken the Impala with him. They had dealt with a lot of stuff, but this new wave was unlike anything they had ever faced. The thought of Sam being alone out there wasn't desirable at all, but it was a damn sight better than him being dead or one of those things.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you," Dean told Rick. "I just want my brother back and I want to keep him safe. He's the only family I've got left, at least that I know about."

Rick looked behind him and as Dean's eyes followed he realised for the first time that he was right outside of a prison. His eyes only drifted away when Rick looked back at him.

"I can't promise anything," Rick finally said to him. "It would be a family vote, but if everyone agrees then you can stay, _but_ it's a trial until we know for sure that we can trust you."

"Sounds good to me," Dean agreed.

* * *

><p>In all of his life Dean had never seen a prison like it. As they had headed back inside he was introduced to a woman named Michonne who loosely held onto the handle of the katana that was strapped to her back. Dean didn't doubt that she could slice him in two easily. As they walked closer to the prison he was then introduced to Maggie and Glenn. They seemed to be an item and normally Dean would have made some remark about it but they didn't look like they would find it at all funny.<p>

When he got inside he was introduced to Tyreese and Sasha. From the way the man held himself when they were introduced, especially when Sasha was introduced, Dean could tell they were related, probably siblings. Any half decent sibling would show protection through body language when a stranger is introduced.

When they seemed to be caught up with everything Dean was then introduced to a man using crutches. Dean's stomach sunk when he realised the man was missing half of his leg. His name was Hershel and he was near two women. One, the eldest, was Carol and she was holding a baby in her arms, Judith. The younger woman standing near them was Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter.

"Youngest?" Dean asked, interrupting the introductions.

"Maggie is my other daughter," Hershel explained as he motioned behind Dean.

Dean looked behind him at Maggie. "Yeah, we met outside."

"Including my son Carl," Rick said, momentarily motioning over to a boy sat in the corner. "This is it. All of these people have to agree, then you can stay."

"What do I got to do?" Dean asked as he stood in such a way that allowed all of them to see him, but for him to see them too.

"What have you been doing since the world went to shit?" Daryl asked him.

"Surviving with my brother," Dean explained. "We were in Georgia when everything went down, we're from Kansas originally but we tend to just move around."

"How many people have you killed?" Rick questioned. "How many walkers?"

"Everything I've killed has deserved it," Dean answered, figuring it was best not to add to the horrors these people were experiencing. Most of them, if not all, had probably never faced half of the things Dean had. "I would never hurt or take an innocent life."

"Why?"

"It was the way I was raised," Dean said simply.

"What does everyone think?" Rick asked, now addressing the whole group.

Dean held his breath. He doubted these people would kill him, they would probably just make him leave. Dean could live with that that, but staying inside in reasonable warmth with the chance of food seemed like a much better option. Especially when he was weapon-less and without a clue of what had happened.

As the vote went around Dean tried to keep track of who was saying what. Not everyone spoke loud enough though so the vote was lost and when everyone had said their piece Dean had no idea whether or not the vote was in his favour.

"Full house," Rick announced, only serving to make Dean more nervous. "It looks like you're staying."

Dean let out the breath he had been holding and nodded his head softly. "So what happens now?"

"You live by our rules for a little while and if all goes well, you'll be able to roam free like the rest of us."

As Rick finished speaking Dean suddenly didn't feel so sure.

* * *

><p>"Y'know this isn't necessary, right?"<p>

Dean leaned against the cell door with his arms dangling through the bars. They had locked him in a little while ago. He had been voted to stay, but not to be trusted. He sort of understood. Hershel had levelled with him and told him about a man named The Governor. Dean only needed to hear a few details to understand why they weren't so quick to trust.

"It's nothing personal," Carol told him as she passed a cup of water through to him.

"I know," Dean agreed. "I'm just trying to save you all a lot of time."

She shook her head and laughed a little as he flashed her a smile. "The baby is Rick's, right?"

"Yeah," Carol confirmed as she glanced over to where Beth was walking in circles, slowly rocking Judith to sleep. "His wife, Carl and Judith's mother, died after the prison was swarmed with walkers."

"She get bit?" Dean asked as he too watched Beth with Judith.

"No, Maggie had to cut her open to get Judith out," Carol explained, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "She was going to bleed out so Carl shot her to stop her from turning."

Dean's stomach turned at the information. "Shit."

"Enough about us," Carol said, finally looking back at him after a few moments of silence. "What about you and your brother?"

"We have people we know out there somewhere," Dean admitted. "We just don't know where the hell they are. It's usually just the two of us anyway and the people we know know how to survive."

"I'm sorry you're not with your brother," Carol said sincerely. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere, I'm sure he's okay."

"If where they found me was locked from the outside and my car was gone then he should be," Dean explained. "At least I have to hope that means he's okay."

"It sounds promising," Carol agreed although Dean wasn't sure whether she was just saying that for his benefit or not.

* * *

><p><span>Two Days Later<span>

As lunch wound down Dean stepped into his cell and closed the doors. "Come on, locking up time."

He was smiling, but nobody laughed and nobody stepped forward to lock the cell door. "You can leave that open now."

Dean was in the middle of his trial but he wasn't about to question being able to walk around freely again. It meant he could really start to look for Sam. "I guess I gave you a really good impression."

He flashed a bigger smile, but again nobody laughed or smiled back. Rick stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head. "That's not why we're stopping locking you up."

Dean looked at everyone. "Then why did have you?"

"It's about Sam."

Dean had told them all about Sam. He even told them all about the Impala too. He mostly spoke to Carol and Beth because they were usually around his cell with Judith, but if anyone was around they usually heard and Dean didn't mind people sharing with the whole group if it meant they would trust him sooner. He had described Sam in as much detail as possible and Rick had promised they would keep an eye out for him when they were either on watch or out on runs.

"Did you find him?" Dean asked hopefully.

"We didn't find him," Rick said as he looked sideways at Daryl.

Dean was about to snap at one of them to tell him what the hell was going on when Daryl finally took a step forward. "We found your car."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, __**thank you so much for the reviews**__! This was meant to be up **ages ago** and I'm sorry that it wasn't._

I'm not entirely sure who I got around to in replying to reviews, but I did get one about the whole Bela/Maggie thing seen as they're both played by Lauren Cohan... In this story the boys don't know Bela, they haven't met her. The only canon in this is seasons 1 and 2, Bela comes after that so therefore the boys haven't met her yet :)

* * *

><p>Dean stared at Daryl for the longest moment, then at Rick and then back at Daryl. "What do you mean you found my car?"<p>

"We found your car," Daryl repeated, voice and body as calm as ever. "Same licence plate that you said was on it last."

"Where?"

"Abandoned on the side of the road," Daryl told him. "Not too far from a nearby town."

"Was there any sign of my brother?" Dean questioned next.

Daryl shook his head. "The car looked okay though, just no gas."

"I need to get to my car," Dean told Daryl and Rick as he went to grab his gun and load it, only his gun wasn't there and his hand grasped empty space. "I need to find my brother."

"Give us an hour," Rick tried to reason with him. "Let us get ourselves together and a couple of us can go with you."

Dean wanted to argue, and he would have, he would have gone out there himself, but he was weapon-less and with no idea on where his car was. So he nodded. He watched those who had gone out come back in and then he sat down at one of the tables.

In his head he went over his own plan. First he needed to get to the Impala, when he was there he could see what was missing and that _should_ help to figure out why Sam left the car. Plus, the trunk of his car could help him with his weapon-less issue.

"So is this good news or bad news?"

Dean looked to see Carol sitting down beside him. She was smiling softly, but he could see it in her eyes that she really wasn't sure.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Sam can handle himself, but I'm more worried about the fact that I can't remember what happened."

"If they had any indication that Sam wasn't okay they would tell you," Carol said as he motioned with her head towards where Daryl and Rick had disappeared. "They wouldn't ask you to wait, they would leave right now."

Dean nodded his head and tried to let her words sink in. _Sam was okay._ He had to believe that. They had gone through too much in their lives for _this_ to be the end.

* * *

><p>"It was right over here," Daryl called as he waved them on. They were close to the edge of the tree line down. Rick and Daryl had both come with him and so had Maggie. "You were found in that direction."<p>

Dean looked over to the right. He couldn't see much of anything and he couldn't remember ever going through these woods. Part of him wondered if Sam had abandoned the car and then headed back to the shack. He shook the thought from his mind though, if they couldn't find Sam nearby then they could always try the shack.

They continued to walk and when the trees started to thin out to only a few Dean's heart rate picked up. When they got out onto the road Dean could see the car parked on the side of the road ahead. He didn't wait to for anything, he prepared himself and then took off running. He could hear Rick (or maybe it was Daryl) curse behind him before they too started following at a more hurried pace.

When Dean hit the car he rested his hands on the trunk. "Aw, baby, it's good to see you."

He leaned down and kissed the trunk before moving round to the side of the of the car. He tested the doors but none of them opened. He then looked around the ground until he found a reasonably large rock. He threw it up and down to test the weight a little before he took a tighter grip and muttered an apology before ramming it against the front passenger side window, shattering the glass on impact.

"What are you looking for?" Rick asked as Dean leaned into the car.

"Spare key, we keep one inside the car just in case," Dean explained as he rummaged through the glove compartment.

"Do you think your brother would have left any clues?"

"He might have."

Dean finally located the spare key and headed round to the trunk. He opened up the lock and threw the trunk open, before lifting up the cover to reveal the rows of weapons and supplies. As Dean heard a click from behind him he froze. He raised his hands and turned around to see Rick and Daryl pointing their weapons at him. Maggie wasn't, but her hands was wrapped around the handle of the blade she had brought with her.

"That's a lot of weapons," Rick said as he looked towards the open trunk.

"We were hunters before all of this," Dean explained. "When everything went to shit we upgraded our stuff a little, but half of this is from years of collecting, things handed down from my father."

"He hasn't proved us wrong yet," Maggie said calmly. "He hasn't shown that he's a threat."

Rick glanced at her and after a moment he lowered his gun. "I'm sorry, we can't be too careful."

"I know, I should have told you about the weapons, but I didn't know if I could trust you either."

At Dean's words Daryl lowered his crossbow. As they stepped back a little Dean turned back to the car and started to look through. A couple of things were missing. Dean wasn't sure if that indicated that either a) Sam wasn't in any real danger and just needed some things or b) he was in immense trouble and didn't have time to grab much else. All of his hope was on the first one.

While he was there Dean grabbed a gun for himself and some extra ammo. He then grabbed the duffle bag they kept in there and filled that up with a couple of bigger weapons. He contemplated taking other things, but it had been a long time since they saw a supernatural creature that wasn't a walker. So instead he lifted the bag out, shut the trunk and locked it, keeping the key in his pocket for later in case. Hopefully with the broken window and no gas it would be left alone just in case they needed more of what was inside.

"So what do we do now?" Dean questioned. He may have his weapons and he may be able to go off on his own now, but they had come this far with him that he felt he owed it to them to let them be in charge.

"We'll try the town," Rick explained as he motioned with his head in that direction. "If your brother was hoping to go somewhere he might have tried looking for gas."

"Or he could have been heading to town to get supplies," Maggie added as another option.

"Lead the way," Dean said as he motioned with his hand towards town.

* * *

><p>When they got down to the last couple of places Dean's hope was dwindling. There had been no obvious signs of Sam anywhere. There was a lot of disruption in many of the buildings, but there was no way to tell if it was Sam or not. As Dean and Maggie came out of the book store, Rick and Daryl came out of another store. From the look they all shared it was clear that no one had found anything.<p>

"It won't be long before it gets too dark," Rick pointed out as he looked skywards. "We really need to get back."

"That shack," Dean said quickly as he looked to Daryl. "Is it on the way back?"

"It's a little out of the way, but yeah."

"I know it's a big ask, but can you take me there? If Sam is okay, he might have gone back to the shack to look for me."

Rick looked to Daryl, letting him make the decision. Daryl seemed to think over it as he chewed on the skin around his thumb. "Alright," he finally said. "It shouldn't take too long."

Dean gave him a thankful look and followed on as Daryl led the way. They took the same methods they did on their way into town, but this time Dean felt much better. They had given him a blade to defend himself, but having his own weapon reassured him more. He was used to the way they felt and he was sure about how they worked.

The longer they walked the and the lower the sun got in the sky, the more worried Dean grew. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't abandon it now, but there was always that slight chance that they could. Even before all of this Dean knew how dangerous the dark could be, it was never really safe, so he couldn't blame them for wanting to get back, but he had to stay, he needed to find Sam.

"It's not too far," Daryl said after what felt like forever. "Still a bit to go 'cause the trail is a little rough, but we're close."

Dean hadn't heard anything better in his life. With the tough terrain he double checked his handgun and then kept it out, ready to shoot anything he might come across. They slowed down a little to avoid any bumps and random holes within the ground. Daryl had to stop them a couple of times when he caught certain tracks or heard noises, but Dean's hope only grew as they still kept good time.

"How far are we away from the prison?" Dean questioned.

"Not that far," Daryl said as he concentrated on where he was going. "We've got to go back the way we came a little and then turn off."

Dean nodded his head, that made him feel a bit better. At least they hadn't gone too far off of the right track. As it became clearer that they were almost there Dean got more anxious about the thought of finding Sam. They were so close, when gunshots went off in the distance. They were faint but there was a lot of them. The four of them shared a look.

"Let's go," Rick said as he turned to head back the way they came.

Dean froze. "What?"

"If that's the prison then we need to go," Rick explained. "We can't leave them to fend for themselves."

"The people we love are back there," Maggie said in a tone that said it was final before she started to head back.

Rick followed on behind her and then Daryl. Dean glanced towards where he knew the shack would be. He couldn't blame them. Wasn't he going on this journey for someone he loved? He looked back and forward between where the shack was and where they had disappeared back into the woods.

"Shit," Dean cursed as he turned back and started to follow them.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


End file.
